Harry Potter and the Bladesworn Witch (Deathly Hallows)
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: Lauren, now know as the Bladesworn Witch, has to once again help the Chosen One. But she is from the future, and she knows all too well what could happen if Harry fails in his quest to gather the Deathly Hallows and destroy the Horcruxes...


Prolouge- Hidden from Plain Sight

The Shrieking Shack

August 17th, 2016

(No POV)

Moonlight falls through the ruined ceiling of the abandoned shack, pasing through faded cloths, coming to rest on a battered figure, covered in scars and wearing ruined clothing. The figure lifts their head slightly, as if they wish to let the world know that they are still alive, even after the horrors they have been through. Then the figure's head drops down to their chest, like it has been for the past several days.

The person awakens, finding themsevles lying on the dust covered floorboards. Cursing, they get to their feet, which are heavely scared, as is the rest of their body, even though it is covered by ruined clothing. The person limps over to an aged table, which holds several items. A sword, a sheild, a silver ring that is on a chain, and a wristwatch. The person reaches out and equips these things, then turns to the open doorway, which is the only entrance and exit. Benath the hooded robes, a grim smiles slowly appears on the wounded person's face. "...If only they could see me now...what happened to me...how I ran off like a coward..." The person reaches up and removes the hood from their head. They look up towards the hole in the roof and stare up at the moon. "...I wonder if anyone is still alive..." The voice is different from before, more femine, small and weak, and filled with barley supperesd pain and fear. "...How long have I been in here for? I've lost track..." The person's voice breaks, and they lower their head to look at the wooden planks beneath their feet. "...He told me to run, to flee...They all did." Not raising their head, they reach behind them and unsheathe a sword, and look at it in the moonlight. The sword is also scarred, but is somehow still glowing, and flickering with the spirit of the dragon that gives it it's name: Dragon's Fire. _You have been hiding for so long...Ceberus said he would come and get you when you could leave, didn't he?_ The dragon's mind rises up from the blade. "He did, Dragonus, but he didn't say when...what was that?" The figure spins to face the doorway, and then lowers their sword.

Standing in the doorway is a centaur that is also scarred. He raises his head to gaze at the figure before him, and walks towards them. When he reaches the figure, they look at each other. "...I didn't think you would come back..." Overcome by emotions, the figure reaches out and hugs the centaur. Ceberus hugs them back, and then pulls back a bit, looking at them. _...So young, to have so much thrust upon her...and and after all that she's been though..._ "...Lauren." The young woman gazes up at him, the moonlight catching many scars on her face. "...It's time, isn't it..." "Yes. In order to help your time, you must go back...to 1997." "...I wasn't even born yet...why then?" Ceberus reaches out and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Because a certain wizard needs your help. Go now, to the Time-Stones. Make sure no one sees you When you arrive, appericate to the corridantes I gave you." She nods, knowing the consequnces. "How long will I be gone?" "...Most of the year. Farewell, and may the four founders protect you." "As they you." Then, the girl turns from the centaur, resheathes her sword, and walks out of the shack.

(Lauren's POV)

I've been through a lot. After dealing with everything that's happened to me, nothing seems to faze me anymore (see the Raven Saga books). And now I find out that I have to go back in time again, only this time, it's more recent. _...1997, huh?_ As I reach the Time-Stones, I bend down and pick up a rock. It looks like a normal rock, but it's not. It actually belongs to me. I put it among other rocks, because it looks like a regular rock to everyone else. _...It appears to be undamaged...good._ What the rock actually is is a telportation device, that only I can use. You can see through it, because it's practically a crystal. A blue crystal, with runes etched into it. Noting that the device is still working, I step onto the most center stone, raise the rock skyward, and I'm gone.

It's winter when I finally reach my destaination. It's also night, so absolutly no one is out here. _Great. That means I can leave right now._ I step off the Time-Stones and walk a few feet away, towards the Forbidden Forest. It's slightly smaller than it is in my time. _...I wonder if the Mage-Wolves are in there..._ Numerous errie howls that rise up out of the forest anwser my thought. _...Yeah, their still here...now...about those corridinates..._ Looking up at the winter sky, I think about evreything that's happened to me. The wars, the friends I've made, the things I've seen... _Not to mention the worlds I've been to...Hyrule, Middle-Earth...Chima...and others._ Looking back over my left shoulder, I can see Hogwarts lit up, like it was nearly 600 years ago. Except they used torches. They still do, actually. I then turn my back on the place I've done so much for, and with a _crack_ , I'm gone.

I land on the ground in front of a yellow tent. _...Ow...that hurt..._ I can't seem to stand up, and that worries me. _...I was fine seconds ago...what..._ Then I hear voices. They seem to be coming from inside the tent. "...Did you hear that?" "I did...I could of sworn someone appriciated...come on." Seconds later, two people come out of the tent, and look around. "...I don't see any..." Then the girl sees me. We stare at each other. "...Hello. Are you the one who..." I somehow mamage to nod, and I try to stand again. _...Something's wrong with me..._ I sunddenly feel...distant. Everything seems faded...like I'm not really there. "...Hermione...she looks..." Then it feels like I'm falling forwards, and then I feel myself jolt, as if someone caught me. From far away, the kids continue to speak. "...Help me get her into the tent..." "I've never seen her before..." "Niether have I , but she is a witch." "How do you know that?" "...Did you see her wand?" "...Oh. It...it feels like I've seen it before...but where..." I feel as if they say more, but I don't hear any of it, because a second later, everything goes dark.


End file.
